


i am not taking criticism

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "senpai, what the fuck," goshiki says softly, reaching up and tugging on tendou's wrists--it only makes him press harder, though.--goshiki has squishy cheeks and tendou is. gae
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	i am not taking criticism

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL PUSH THE TNGSH AGENDA ALL BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO. EVEN IF I HAVE TO POPULATE THE TAG ALONE

tendou is a weak, weak man. not that he hadn't known this--he really had, and so did most of the team--but he feels it most acutely now, faced with what must be the most adorable image in the history of the universe.

goshiki is a _very_ cute sleeper. tendou didn't think it was possible for someone like him to be quite so silent, but the only sound coming from him is his soft breathing as tendou holds him, and tendou is _weak_. he gets weaker by the moment, thinking about how content goshiki looks and the way his eyelashes fan out over his cheeks, just barely making contact.

tendou really wants to squish his cheeks.

it hits him suddenly, but goshiki just looks so _soft_ that he can't really resist. carefully, he withdraws his arms, then lifts them slowly to cup goshiki's cheeks. he applies just the slightest pressure, smiling, and freezes when goshiki's eyelashes flutter. he feels a moment's remorse when goshiki opens his eyes, but _really_ , he's too cute for tendou to really feel bad.

"senpai, what the _fuck_ ," goshiki says softly, reaching up and tugging on tendou's wrists--it only makes him press harder, though.

"you are the _cute_ _st_ _thing_ _ever_ , and i am not taking criticism."

**Author's Note:**

> (cocks gun) stan tngsh


End file.
